Bring Me to Life
by Lady Zenoka
Summary: Tori Espostito is an outcast among the band. It's her sophmore year, and she's a guard member, but she can't seem to get anyone to like her. Will she manage to snag the boy she loves? Hiatus!
1. Could Life Get Any Worse?

So this is a new story I'm going to give a shot, since I'm a total Marching Band dork, and proud of it. I'm in the Guard (W00!) Although I prefer to hang with my friends on the Line and in the band... (aka my boyfriend in the bass clarinet section... and best friends who play piccolo/clarinet (Who's also the future drum major!)) The song is Bring Me to Life by Evanesence. They really have some great music! And, no, this isn't a true story although my name is Tori, and at one point I did have a crush on a quint player, but his name was Josh. Anyway, that's irrelevant. I'm babbling. Sorry.

Darth Raven (aka Tori!)

Notes: Italics are Tori's thoughts! This is rated T because I can't control my cursing!

* * *

"Victoria Analacyia Esposito?"

I turned around to see the small woman holding a manila envelope.

"You are a sophomore, correct?" I nodded. She pulled a pink card from the pile, and wrote _Victoria Esposito _on it. I sighed.

_They did this last year too. It's Tori, damn it._

I looked up hurriedly as she extended a hand towards me. I took the nametag she handed me, and clipped it to my shirt.

* * *

I angrily threw my duffle on the top bunk. I heard the door open, and turned to see who it was. Great. Just fabulous. My new roommate? Aria Finatcia. Dan Cook's girlfriend. 

_God, she is SUCH an airhead! And she has Dan, damn her._

I'd had a crush on Dan Cook since I was in seventh grade, and he was in eighth. And he didn't even know I existed. Such is the story of my life.

Aria was a tall, shapely blonde. Think model, and you've got her. She was a senior, but a total airhead. She could barely count past 32. Good thing most of our pages don't go past there.

I stomped out of the room.

* * *

I heard a tentative knock on the door of the lounge. 

"Come in!" I yelled.

A very pretty girl with red hair opened the door.

"Tori!" My best (and only) friend in the world screamed. She flung herself at me, and we hugged.

Aly and I had been best friends ever since band camp last year when she saw me sitting alone at every single meal. She'd come over to sit with me, even though all her friends told her not to, that she shouldn't associate with the 'manly girl'.

No one had ever liked me for me, just because I like to do guy things. I love sports, and video games are my life. Bugs don't bother me, and I think gross stuff is cool. It's who I am. I don't really care. If people can't accept me, that's their problem.

"Com'on, it's time for dinner." Aly called over her shoulder.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." I yelled as she disappeared down the stairs.

I stood up, and made my way down the stairs after her. I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets, and trudged down the sidewalk.

* * *

The lightly falling rain did little to soothe my anger. 

_I'm so tired of being an outcast. I'm tired of never being good enough. Well, fuck it. Fuck them._

I ducked into the dining hall. Grabbing a tray, I loaded up. Sliding into a seat next to Aly, I sighed.

"What?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm tired of being an outcast. Why can't I be like Emma?" I gestured to another sophomore, Emma Vivali, piccolo, surrounded by her numerous friends.

"Emma is so sweet!" Aly remarked.

"Yeah, sweet on Jason Stewart." I snorted as said boy walked in.

"No really, give her a chance. You should talk to her, she's really a nice person." Aly protested.

"Why, so some other jerk can diss me to my face? No way." I turned back to my dinner.

Aly sighed her best friend could be such a stubborn ass.

Dan was walking back to his dorm, passing by the girls' dorm. Stopping, he tilted his head to hear better. The low sound of an electric guitar floated through the open window. After a moment, a voice joined in.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Her voice… It wasn't a 'perfect' voice, but the emotion… The singer had such a soulful quality to her voice, he could tell she sang from her heart. It almost sounded… like she was singing to him. It struck a chord in him he couldn't identify. Squinting through the falling darkness, he made out a girl perched on the window frame. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders, the only identifiable feature. He took note of which window it was, and vowed to find the singer.

Aly sighed, lowering her guitar.

"I love your voice. You do Evanescence so well."

I grinned modestly. "Aly?"

She glanced up "Yeah?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you. Thanks."

She blushed. As she finished putting the guitar away, I stared into the gray sky. I noticed a retreating form. Dan? What?

Had he heard me? Did he realize I was singing to him?


	2. Memo

Hey. This is a new story I'm going to write, and I can not for the life of me think of a title. Can you guys maybe shoot me a PM or a review with some ideas? Thanks!

* * *

Update! A GREAT title idea by The Sound of Drums! Thank you so much! Check out her stories, they rock! So no longer looking for a title, but a future story may need a title, which I am going to write a series of short TRUE stories from my band, the Falcons! 


	3. The joy of practice

I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed at this point, and will in the future! I love to read any and all comments! I know when I comment on a story, it's usually with some stupid story...

* * *

Yawning, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. 

"Ow! You stepped on me!' Aria screeched.

"Sorry." I answered. "Not." I added under my breath. Dressing in my favorite shirt, a NY Giants jersey, and a pair of basketball shorts; I snagged a water bottle from the fridge. I ran outside.

After a couple of laps around the dorm, I slid down the wall. Opening the water, I swept my hair out of my eyes. Looking around, I watched Aria come out of the dorm, looking positively perrrrfect as usual, and meet with Dan. Hand in hand the walked down the hill. Sighing, I stood up, and jogged past them to breakfast.

"Isn't that your roommate?" Dan asked Aria.

"Yeah. Why?" Aria asked, immediately suspicious.

"Just curious. I know everyone in the band, but nothing about her. Weird." Dan shook off the thought. "So anyway…"

At breakfast, I couldn't find Aly, eventually sitting alone at a table. Then I noticed her sitting with Emma, Kylie, Laura, and Carly. _What? Why is she sitting with them? The least she could have done was ASK me if I wanted to sit over there. Was it something I said? _

Angrily I stood up. I stormed past Aly and outside.

I was perched in the highest branch of the oak tree outside the dining hall, watching kids from other camps. I heard some of the branches rustle, and turned to look. I saw Emma's head pop up.

" 'ello." She spoke up after a second.

I just glared at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sitting up in a tree staring at other kids wishing I was like them for the helluva it." I answered sarcastically.

"Oh. I guess that was a stupid question. I wanted to tell you that if you ever need to talk, I'm here." She started to climb back down.

"Hey Emma!" She looked back up. "Thanks." Emma smiled.

A moment later, I heard a loud thump. "Ow! I HATE trees!" I smiled.

"Tweeeeeet, Tweet Tweet Tweet Tweet!" I snapped to attention.

"NCHS!" The band cried out, feet (except the freshmen) going up and down. I stifled a laugh as one of our guard freshmen fell over trying to mark time. I saw Roger shake his head and go over to help him. I watched Dan and the rest of the percussion march past us, headed to the PAC center for their practice. Natalie Covington, our senior drum major this year, raised her mace above her head.

"Horns up!" She shouted.

"One two!" Our arms snapped out to the side, and up in front of us.

She blew her whistle four times. The guard stepped off, followed by each squad in a preset order.

We arrived at out makeshift football field about 5 minutes later.

"Horns down!" Tawny Argy, our guard captain, called out.

"One two!" We reversed horns up.

"Parade rest!" One arm out, and then behind our back..

"At ease." We relaxed, loosing tensed muscles.

Ah, the joys of marching practice. Teaching freshmen to march (I can't believe that was us last year!) standing around listening to the rest of the guard giggle like idiots (Ah, the joys of being a tomboy), hanging with Roger (A STRAIGHT guard guy). It's just doesn't get any better then this. Not.

At least Natalie liked me. She was sort of a surrogate mother to me. She gave me lifts home all the time since she lived across the street. She'd stopped the worst of the teasing, and kept an eye out for me. I don't know what I'll do next year.

Mr. Marlow gathered us around the scaffolding almost 2 hours later.

"Good job everyone!" He beamed at us. "Symphonic rehearsal in 20 minutes! Go!" We scattered.

"I know I had an extra reed here somewhere…" I rummaged through my case looking for it. "ahHA!" I triumphantly pulled one from the box in the pocket of the case. Tightening the ligature, I stood up. "Oomph!"

Dan entered the room, and surveyed the chaos within. Percussion had it easy. All their stuff was stored on the stage where we practiced and performed. One alto clarinet was complaining bitterly that she would rather play her e flat clarinet, and a freshman Bari Sax burst into tears because she couldn't find a reed. The one lone sophomore girl who played the Bari, Tori, handed her one. The freshmen, Dan thought her name was Rachel, smiled through her tears and gave her a hug. Tori looked pained over Rachel's shoulder.

"Dan!" Dan directed his attention to the voice.

"Derek!" Derek Erickson, his best friend waved to him over the crowd. The junior trombone player was lounging in a chair, also watching the chaos. Dan waded through the crowd.

"Have you seen… Oomph!" Not watching where he was going, he walked right into a person standing up. Her Bari sax went flying. Dan saw all the blood drain from her face. Another sophomore, this one a clarinet, snagged it by the neck strap before it hit the ground.

"Thanks Aly!" Dan heard her call. As she exited the room, Dan leaned over to Derek.

"Do you know anything about her? I know everyone, even the freshmen, but not much about her." Derek shrugged.

"From what I've heard, she's a real bitch."

Staring after Dan as he moved away, I sighed. Shaking off my fear (and the butterflies in my stomach from brief contact with him) I retrieved my sax from Aly. With an apparently lonely look on my face (someone told me later I looked lonely) I made my way onto the stage where we had practice. Seating myself in the Bari sax section behind the tenor saxes, I looked on the stands next to me. Yesss! Roger Corsavich, my junior guard captain sat on my left, and James Goldstein, another sophomore and most likely junior drum major next year, on my right. Maybe symphonic wouldn't be so bad.

I spoke too soon. One and a half grueling hours later made bearable only by my stand buddies and proximity to the percussion, I emerged blinking into the bright sunlight. I trotted to lunch.

After the day's second marching practice, the whole band (except me) was ecstatic Tonight was the first Band Camp dance! All the girls (except me) raced to the dorms to get primped and ready. I, of course, was wearing my typical jeans and a tee shirt.

About half an hour into it, bored of watching the freshmen race about like bees trying to get their dance cards signed, I snuck outside. Perched on the railing of the stairs, I closed my eyes and let the cool night air run over my skin.

Dan was bored. Aria expected him to dance every fucking dance with her. She was just so godamn needy! He had to escape. Dan slipped out the door. Leaning on the railing, he realized someone else was there.

"Oh, I didn't realize anyone else was out here…" He trailed off as he realized it was Tori.

"Well, that would be because we aren't supposed to be out here." She answered dryly.

"Oh." They fell silent.

"Why don't you hang out with anyone?" he found himself asking after a moment. He could see from the outline of her head that she'd turned away. "I didn't mean to offend you…"

"You didn't. They don't like me." Her chin came up. "And I'm tired of letting it get to me."

"Hey! Who's out here? You aren't supposed to be!" Dan dove to the ground. Tori wasn't so lucky. Mr. Marlow grabbed her arm as she was diving. "Esposito! You know you aren't allowed out here! And who's out here with you?" Marlow demanded.

Dan groaned inwardly. He started to stand up, knowing the bitch would turn him in. Everyone said she vindictive and would take revenge on anyone anyway she could.

"No one sir." What? "I was alone." Tori replied quietly.

"I know I saw someone… Well, 5 extra laps tomorrow. And I've got my eye on you." Marlow sounded disgruntled. He left.

Dan emerged from the shadows as soon as the doors closed behind him.

"Why didn't you rat me out? Everything I've heard about you says you would have." Dan asked, unable to help himself.

"Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear." She replied quietly. Tori stood up, and turned to go back in.

"Wait!" She stopped. "But why didn't you?"

Tori took a deep breath. She opened her mouth, and then hesitated. As if steeling herself to, she opened her mouth again.

"Because I'm not a snitch." She paused. "And… and… and because I think you're amazing. I like you, I mean _like_ like you. I think you're amazing."

"What?" Dan blurted out. She took a deep breath again.

"Every since my seventh grade year. But you never seem to know I exist. So fine. Go back inside. Go tell all your little friends about me. Go be with your bitch of a girlfriend. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of caring." She turned away.

But as Dan went to go inside, he realized she was lying. He could see the tears leaking down her face.


	4. The Olympics

Review Replies:

Singintoyourself: Thanks! I love to hear from people, and poor Tori does have it bad. Although this isn't a true story, a lot of these things have happened to people. Like, one thing in the next chapter did happen to me, and the thing with the Olympics happens every year to one of my best friends. She's so athletic, the only reason our class has won the Olympics every year!

* * *

"Damn it! Learn how to get off the fucking bed without stepping on me!" Aria screeched as I again stepped on her (purposely, of course) the next morning. She growled at me as I slipped out the door to shower. Padding down the halls, I sighed, remembering the events of the previous night. Today was going to suck. 

Having finished my daily run, I trotted down the hill to breakfast. I saw Dan ahead of me, now walking with Derek. I sprinted past him so I wouldn't have to look at him. Head down, I breezed by.

* * *

Dan watched as Tori sprinted by. She didn't meet his eye, so he knew she remembered what happened the previous night. Unlike what she most likely expected, he hadn't told anyone what she'd said, and he didn't plan to. But it did make him think. He'd noticed lately that a lot of people seemed to dislike Aria. When Tori called her bitch, he decided to watch her more to see how she acted to others. Derek gave a small laugh.

"Wonder where she's going in such a hurry? Probably to dig up dirt on someone and blackmail them again." Dan rounded on his friend.

"Why are you so mean? Do you even know her? Have you even talked to her?" Derek shifted his gaze away.

"Well, there was what she did to Grant… She totally destroyed him. He's still in military school." Derek defended himself.

"Come on, everyone knows Grant deserved it. First of all, he was a pervert. Second of all, he tried to date rape some girl. Third of all, he never ever, left her alone. He totally needed reform, unless you forget. Are you saying you approve of what he did?" Dan demanded furiously.

"N…No! Not at all! I'm just saying you never know what someone who was willing to do that will do."

"Whatever Derek." Dan turned around, and left the trombone player gaping behind him.

* * *

I stood on the field, watching the drumline. They were practicing crabwalking, and it was really rather funny. The juniors and seniors, Dan and the captain Jon especially, were really good. But the freshmen and sophomores were terrible. Several fell over. (cough John cough) Tawny snapped to get my attention.

"We're working on jazz running." She snapped. I nodded. I was good at jazz running, considering I had the hardest spots to get to all last year. From one goal line to the other, the whole show. I think they planned it. Anyway…

Teaching the freshmen to jazz run was rather fun actually. I really like this one freshmen, Diane Toitian. She's a sweetie. Plus she's nice to me. She's a tomboy too, which makes it nice.

* * *

Later, after marching and then symphonic practice, everyone headed to his or her rooms to change. Emerging in a black shirt emblazoned **Band** **Camp** **Olympics '07** on the front and **Esposito '10 **on the back, like a jersey. I loved the Olympics at Band Camp. It's the only time I ever feel liked, and when everyone realizes I'm there. I'm such a sporty person, I'm the only reason the freshmen, yes the _freshmen_, beat all the other classes last year. It sounds vain, but it's not.

It's a time when all the sophomores suck up to me, and all the other classes regard me as person, not a bitch. They get upset because they know I'll wh00p their asses. Yesss! They let me pick my team, since the team I'm on will win. We have to divide up into 2 teams of 5, and one of 6, since there are 16 sophomores. I pick a team of all boys. Well, there are only 5 boys, so it's every single sophomore guy and me. Oh, yeah. We rock.

First was the 4-way volleyball. No one hit it to us so we pretty much kicked butt since the way to win was have the least amount of balls touch ground in your quarter.

Second up was potato sack race. Even though Andrew fell twice, Aaron and I made up the time enough to win.

Next was a relay. There was PVC pipe punched full of holes with a tennis ball at the bottom. You had to fill it up with enough water to grab the tennis ball. Aaron ran water back and forth, and the 5 of us plugged up the holes. I even used my mouth to plug up one of them.

Last, was a relay called 'Radioactive River'. You had two pieces of tarp, and you had to all get on one then all get on the other before you could move the first. We had to move 20 yards like this. Then we had to all get on two boards with ropes tied to them and move that way for 10 yards. We crushed, as always.

As they tallied up the scores, the band had a water balloon-tossing contest. I paired up with Aaron as one of the 8 sophomore pairs.

"Give with it! Sink with it as you catch it." I called to him. He nodded, concentrating. We were both anxious to win this, having lost to a pair of juniors last year, now seniors. We came in second, and wanted to win.

8 tosses later, half were gone.

8 after that, another quarter.

8 after that, we were down to 5 pairs.

Another one went on the next toss, and the 3rd after that. It was down to us, and the pair we lost to last year. They tossed… and missed. If Aaron caught this toss, we would win. But we were almost 35 yards apart. Could he do it?

"Come on guys!" The other sophomores pleaded with us. I threw the balloon, a bright yellow spot against the cloudless sky. I closed my eyes. Someone roared. Because he caught it? Or the seniors because he missed? I opened my eyes. **He caught it! **The rest of our class enveloped us in a hug. We huddled together as Mr. Marlow stood up.

"And the winners of this year's Olympics are… the sophomores!" We cheered, and were enveloped by the rest of the band. I quietly slipped away. I'd had my moment. I would be fine to disappear into the shadows for a few days now. No one noticed I'd left.


	5. Preparation

Okay, so I know the show theme is lame, but I love Star Wars, and think it would be so cool if we did it! I'm a Star Wars nerd, so sue me. LOL.

I don't know if I already did this or not, so I'll do it again. Aly and Tori are my creations, as are Derek and Natalie. Emma, and Jason are my BFF's as well as two more who haven't come in yet, Carly and Laura. ;)

* * *

Dan opened the door, and jogged out of the dorms. It was early yes, but he needed some time by himself to sort things out. So in short, there were 5 things on his mind.

A) Tori liked him

B) Who was that mystery singer?

C) Was Aria really a bitch?

D) What was he going to do?

Not to mention

E) Squad Comps, requiring him to dress like a girl, as the rest of the percussion was too.

Fabulous.

Across at the girl's dorms, I had my own demons to face. Dan had been completely ignoring me, and I had sunk back into my normal obscurity. And Aria wouldn't get off my back. Hence the reason the two of us were currently engaged in an all out screaming match in the middle of the hallway.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Asshole!"

"Cradle robber!" I screamed.

Just then, one of the piccolo freshmen shyly tapped Aria on the shoulder. She spun around.

"WHAT??" The little girl shrank back, frightened.

"I, uh, that is, uh, Danisoutsiderightnowandhewantstoseeyou."

(Translation: Dan is outside right now and he wants to see you)

The girl poured out in a rush. Aria stormed off.

As the freshmen started to walk away in tears, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's not so bad. She's just a bitch that's all. Think about it. This is the only year you'll have to put up with her, eh?" The girl, I think her name is Madeline, smiled up at me.

"Thanks." She answered shyly.

"No problem." I smiled back.

I sank down to the floor, leaning against the wall. I groaned. "Squad Comps are today, aren't they?" Aly nodded enthusiastically.

"Our squad is gonna kick ass!" She squealed.

"I just don't want to dress up." I muttered. On the way to symphonic practice, I had been accosted by the Guard Captains. I now had to meet them in Tawny's room before the competition. I hated the themes every year, and it sucked. This year promised to be no different.

I slipped my neck strap over my head, and slipped into my seat on the stage. Roger leaned over to me.

"Is it just me, or does Aria looked pretty pissed off?" He murmured. I glanced over at the piccolo. She did in fact look really angry. I turned to look at Dan. He avoided my gaze, but a small smile crept across his lips. I sucked in a breath. Had they broken up?

Dan saw the curious glance of Tori and avoided her gaze. As a matter of fact, he hadn't broken up with Aria, just informed her that if she didn't start being nicer to people, he would. He turned is back to the music, concentrating on getting it right. He really wanted to be Percussion Captain next year. The quint player sighed. Life was so much more complicated this year.

Mr. Marlow stepped up onto the small raised conductor's stand, and tapped his stick on the stand.

"Ahem!" He called. The band stopped talking and glanced up at him. "I want everyone to see their marching section leaders directly after practice to receive the music for this years show!" Immediately everyone began muttering, curious as to the show. "This year, we will be doing…" He paused for effect. "Star Wars!" I glanced around, happy. This year our show was cool! About half the people looked really annoyed at the choice (mostly the girls) and the rest were ecstatic. The props for this show would rock!

Lost in my thoughts, I missed the beginning of the practice.

"Miss Esposito!" Mr. Marlow barked. I snapped out of my daydreams.

"Yes sir?"

"Care to join us?" I blushed, hanging my head.

"Sorry sir."

We began again.

"No No No Mr. Bornork!" The cymbals crash on measure 15, not on 14!" Marlow yelled at one of the percussionists. The sophomore bit his lip, and nodded. We all snapped to attention, and sat poised to begin. Then, a chaperone scurried over to Marlow, and whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"It seems I have run over our time. Go to lunch. Remember, Squad Comps are today, meet up by the dorms not at the field!"

With that he released us.

I reluctantly trudged up to Tawny's room after lunch, ready to be annoyed beyond belief. I knocked hesitantly. A grinning Tawny opened the door. She ushered me in, and sat me on the bed with everyone except the captains.

"Our theme this year is Night on the Town!" I groaned. "So, I want all of you to go get a dress or something you'd wear to a club!" Everyone but me scattered. "We brought you one Tori, we knew you wouldn't bring anything appropriate. This were the only things I had that we thought would fit you." She brought out the outfit. I gasped.

"I will not look good in that." I whistled. The top and pants were gorgeous. The outfit was composed of a red fringe top, and a pair of billowing black pants. The top revealed a little midriff, and set off my shoulders to great advantage. When I put them on, Tawny and Reia gasped.

"Wow, Tori you look really good." Reia commented. I blushed. "Here, wear these flats so you can march."

The rest of the guard filed in, carrying a varying group of either dresses or outfits. All their jaws dropped as they saw me.

"Wow!"

"She looks great!"

I blushed, and ducked my head.

"Hey guys?" They looked over at me. "Thanks." Tawny laid a hand on my arm. "We may not be your best friends Tori, but you're part of our section. And that makes you one of us." I sniffled.

"Hey Tawny?" She glanced at me again. "Will you help me get ready on Friday?" She smiled.

"I'd love to."


	6. Men in dresses?

The part between Natalie and Dan is actually a true story. But it happened between my boyfriend and the former Percussion Captain. See, last years Drum Captain lived across the street from me, so I've always known him. He's about 3 years older then me, and sort of an older brother I never had. So one day, apparently my (future at that point) boyfriend called up my 'brother' and asked him about me. And then told him he'd come after him if her hurt me. I heard about it later when my 'brother' came home to visit. True story.

* * *

In the boy's dorm, Dan stared at the clothes in his hand and sighed.

_I hate this tradition_ he thought glumly.

"Um, can someone help me?" His voice croaked a moment later. Jon turned, and stifled a laugh. The junior had managed to tangle himself in the bra.

"Here, let me help." Jon chuckled. He freed the quint from the bra, and showed him how to correctly fasten it. Blushing, Dan proceeded to do it correctly.

Glancing around at the assembled drummers, he couldn't help but laugh. Apparently Rick, one of the other seniors was thinking the same thing.

"Man, we are some ugly ass girls!" He called. The group laughed, and fell into the two pregame lines.

* * *

I followed my squad outside, envious of Aly. Her squad, led by the trumpet James Noshi, was doing the Blue Man Group. How cool was that?

As we came outside, we drew lots of stares. Mostly guy stares, although I drew curious stares from the girls. We settled down into our assigned spots on the low wall around the courtyard used for the sole purpose of a mini football field.

I could see Dan's gaze on me, and I ducked my head, blushing.

_Whoa _Aly mouthed to me. 

_I know._ I mouthed back.

_What the heck are you wearing? _

_I was forced into these BTW! _

_Haha. _

I stuck my tongue out at her. As several other squads went out to compete, I watched the drummers. They were always a laugh. They did make quite ugly girls, and the girls actually passed for pretty decent boys though. The squad leader, an alto sax named Kris, was having issues with his shorts/dress. He was wearing a dress, but refused to take off his basketball shorts from underneath. He kept shoving them up underneath. Eventually, he gave up, and only one leg fell out.

Natalie blew her whistle. The Line began their turn at drill.

* * *

As the guard filed outside, Dan jaw dropped, as he was sure many of the other boys' did too. Tori… wow. She was really pretty once you got her out of those tee shirts and jeans! Unable to help himself, he couldn't stop looking at her.

Aria noticed. She stomped over, furious. Dan ignored her flapping, tired of her. As she prattled on at him, he finally snapped.

"You know what Aria? I'm tired of you. I'm tired of your holier-then-thou attitude; I'm tired of you being rude to anyone and everyone. We're through." He snapped.

"We aren't over until **_I_ **say we're over!" She snarled.

"Too bad." Dan spun away, and stormed back over to the Line, leaving a fuming Aria behind him.

As he stood waiting for Natalie's whistle, he made up his mind to talk to one of the people who knew Tori best.

Natalie Covington.

* * *

As the rest of the guard and I took our turn on the field, I was really self-conscious, never one to be happy with myself. I'm not bulimic, or anorexic, I just know I'm not pretty. I'm not ashamed of myself; I just really don't like to be looked at.

As we finished our 'show' I sat down near the makeshift drum major stand. At one of the short breaks, Natalie leaned over to talk to me.

"How you doing sweetie?" She asked.

"I think I'm okay Nat." I smiled.

"You sure? You look like something's bothering you." My 'mother' asked.

I sighed. "Well, there is I guess. Can we talk later though, not out here in the open?"

"Sure honey." Natalie smiled at me. "Cheer up. It's marching season, what's better then that?" The former tenor sax declared.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Natalie!" Mr. Marlow called.

"I'll talk to you later!" Natalie called over her shoulder as she climbed the stand again.

* * *

As the rest of the band headed back to their dorms to change out of embarrassing/hilarious clothes, Dan walked over to Natalie.

"Hey Natalie."

The drum major spun around, looking surprised.

"Oh, hey Dan. What's up?" The senior remarked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He asked quietly. "I need to know… I need to know what Tori is really like, and from someone who actually knows her, not rumor."

Natalie looked on Dan with admiration. "That's really mature of you. Alright, here, sit down."

"What do you want to know?" Natalie queried.

"Hmmm…"

"Tori is one of those misunderstood types. She's too much of a tomboy to get along with most girls, and she intimidates most guys. Umm… What else… Oh. She's actually a sweet person; she puts up the mean front because she's afraid of getting hurt. That's her major problem, rejection. She… wait a second. Why do you want to know about Tori?" Natalie asked, suspicious. "What do you want with her?"

"I… I… I think I like her…" Dan replied quietly.

"Oh." Natalie replied, mollified.

Dan stood up. "Thanks Nat."

He stared back towards the dorms.

"Hey Dan!" He turned back. "If you hurt her, I'm coming after you!"

Dan smiled, and mock saluted her.

"Aye Aye ma'am."


	7. Ah, Guitar Hero

Songs are "All That I'm Living For" and "Forever Gone, Forever You" by Evanescence. For some reason, all their songs seem oddly appropriate...

* * *

"That's it! I'm taking the top bunk!" Aria cried as, once again, I stepped on her getting down from my bed. I stifled a giggle and exited the room. 

Once outside, I began my daily laps to clear my head. There is nothing like the clear morning air to help you think.

* * *

Sliding into my chair with sax in hand, I was surprised when I felt someone's eyes on me. I glanced up, and saw that everyone was busy with their music or their instruments. I glance over at the percussion. Dan? Why was he staring at me? I glanced away, blushing.

Marlow climbed up onto the stand, and tapped his conductor's wand on the stand in front of him.

"Imperial March!"

As everyone else began to play the second song of our show this year, I watched the rest of the band. Even though I was only a sophomore, and a disliked one at that, I was still so proud to be a part of this.

It then occurred to me that marching band wasn't just about the music, or the marching. It was about the people in it. It was about friendship, and being a part of something bigger. It made me realize that maybe I was being a little hard on myself. Sure, maybe I'd never be liked by the whole band, or even a lot of it. But maybe out there were other kids who felt the same way I did.

It was something to think about.

* * *

I knelt down next to my case, and opened the latches. Aly slumped to the ground next to me.

"I hate symphonic practice…" The clarinet moaned. I smiled.

"Don't worry Al, okay? It's Thursday. We've only got 2 days left! And remember what's tonight?"

She brightened "The Guitar Hero/Singstar tournament! I forgot!" Aly's favorite part of band camp every year was the annual tournament. Every single non-freshman was required to compete by order of the senior class. It was tradition. And Aly's and mine first year competing. You had to enter either the Singstar or the Guitar Hero one, but you couldn't do both. I knew I'd be singing, and Aly playing the guitar. It promised to be an interesting night.

* * *

Out of character for myself, I actually decided to look nice for once. I still wore my jeans (black today), but opted instead for a cute red spaghetti strap top. I met up with Aly outside the dorms.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. We headed over to the PAC center.

* * *

As we placed our names on the respective lists for the tournament, the freshmen glared at the milling upperclassmen. Hiding a smile, I sat down on a chair pretty far away from the television.

"Aly!" Aly stood up and made her way forward. Then she was rocking out to some cool song I had no idea what it was called. When she and her opponent finished, everyone knew who'd won. Aly, hands down.

After several more face-offs, it came down to Aly and the reigning champ of last year, a senior Sousa named Mike. They began to play. When they finished, it was impossible to tell who was better. Everyone waited for the scores to be posted.

Mike won. I comforted the saddened Aly, and told her that she'd win next year, and senior year right? Mike was graduating. She perked up at that.

And then the Singstar competition turn. Too soon, Natalie called my name. Reluctantly I stood up, and stepped over the assembled freshmen on the floor. Our hazing rules of the freshmen really aren't as bad as a lot of bands. The only thing we actually do is that when the whole band is assembled for something, they sit on the floor. Not bad. Anyway…

I looked up to see whom I was competing against. Another Guard member. Ah well. It could have been Aria.

"Since Tori is the younger of the two of you, she picks the song." She held up a hand to stall the others complaints. "That's how it's always worked. Tori, pick your song."

I scrolled through the choices. When I saw one of the titles, I knew we had to sing it. IT was perfect, no better song. I clicked 'OKAY?"

The music started.

**All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night. **

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me. 

Dan's jaw dropped. Tori was the mystery singer?!? So many things added up now. It all made sense. He watched as the self-conscious sophomore made her way back to Aly. He knew she'd win the competition, since band kids didn't judge it, only the game did. The other girl graciously admitted her defeat.

After singing another song or two, Tori was in the final two. Dan was rooting for her, hoping she'd win. But when he saw who her opponent was, he groaned. It had to be his ex-girlfriend, didn't it? That's karma, isn't it. Tori again got to pick the song.

**I wanted you to be with me  
For so long I don't even know why now  
But now that I've given up on you  
Defiantly you see me **

Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you

There's something very wrong about this  
I think you knew all along somehow  
You'll only take me to change my mind  
And leave me broken and defeated

So far away I see the truth  
I see through you  
Now that I know the way you play  
I don't want to

Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you 

Dan again realized she was singing to him. She'd given up on him? Now, after he'd changed his mind about her? He sighed. Was anything going to right this year?


	8. Finished?

http://us.st11. (link for Tori's dress. It's so gorgeous!)

* * *

I knew I was right. Dan didn't love me, he never would. So why did it hurt so damn much to let him go? I'd spent 4 years pining after him, and nothing to show for it. I was done with him. Actually being careful not to wake Aria (for once) seeing as it was 5:15 in the morning, I left the dorms. Outside, I sank to the ground under the giant oak in the courtyard. I placed a hand on its smooth bark, and rested my forehead on it. I was done.

* * *

Dan sprinted towards the meeting place before marching practice, sliding his quints over his head just as Natalie gave attention, having been waylaid by Aria. She was still operating under the impression they were dating. Stupid bitch. Dating her had been the worst mistake of his life. She was so pretty; he'd expected her personality to be too. Biggest. Mistake. Ever. He knew the fact that he'd had the bad judgment to date Aria was part of the reason Tori was pulling away now. He yawned.

"Dan!" Jon hissed. "20 pushups when we get to the field!" Dan cursed inwardly. Great. Just peachy.

* * *

Thankfully we'd brought instruments (or flags) to the field today, which broke up the monotony of practice. Not to mention wickedly sexy drum carrier tans on the currently shirtless drumline… Wait. I wasn't looking over there. Or at a certain quint lieutenant… Ah damn. I had to look. It was all I could do not to drool. All of them were uber sexy, but I had eyes only for Dan. I could look, couldn't I? And he was just so hot doing those pushups.

As Dan stood up after doing his pushups, he glanced over at the guard. He caught Tori looking at him. He grinned. So maybe she wasn't as over him as she thought. He winked at her. Several of the other girls giggled, and smiled flirtatiously. But Dan was only looking at Tori. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

* * *

Thankfully, marching practice was over. Shouldering his quints, Dan headed back inside the PAC center. Back on their stand they went. He stared over at a certain laughing Bari sax player, and sighed.

"Ah, got the hots for a certain brunette sophomore?" Dan nearly jumped out of his skin at Derek's voice.

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"I didn't. But I thought about what you said, and watched her. She's a nice girl. I was wrong about her. Question is, how do you plan on getting her? If I'm not mistaken, that song last night was directed at you." The trombone player answered.

"I don't know." Dan replied sadly.

"Fortunately, that is why you have me!" The connoisseur of the piccolo and clarinet sections laughed. "Now here is what you shall do…"

* * *

"Tawny?" I knocked softly on the senior's door. A moment later I was whisked into the room, and forced on the bed.

"Now. Which guy do you want to impress?" the guard captain asked.

"What? I don't want to impress anyone! I just wanted to look nice…" I protested.

"Humph. And I'm the Tooth Fairy. Now, tell me who." She demanded.

I sighed. "Dan Cook." She smirked.

"Ah, good choice. The newly single, and oh-so-sexy drummer." She winked. "Very good choice."

* * *

10 minutes later, I didn't even recognize myself. I was wearing a charcoal colored gauzy dress that fell halfway down my thighs. The straps crossed right over my chest, with a small glittery thing on the intersection. The smoky makeup on my eyes gave me a sultry look, and my hair was pulled up in a loose bun with a few curls to hang around my face.

"Success! You look awesome." The senior had finished her own makeup and dress while I peered at myself in the mirror.

"I don't even recognize myself. Thanks Tawny." I shyly gave the upperclassmen a hug. She smiled, and shooed me out the door.

* * *

Aly freaked out when she and I met up outside the lounge area where we would have the dance. "Damn girl! Dan's face might melt off when he sees you!"

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Girl. Have you seen the other girls? You are underdressed. But you pull it off so well, you'll make them feel positively upholstered."

I laughed at the image of a bunch of band female couches.

"Com'on. Time to knock his socks off."

* * *

"Ready?" Derek whispered in Dan's ear.

"You realize with the simplicity of this plan, **_I_** could have come up with it?" Dan replied sarcastically.

"But you didn't! I did. And now you owe me. Ha." Dan could hear the smirk in his friend's voice. He rolled his eyes.

He walked into the room… and his jaw dropped. If he hadn't thought Tori was pretty before now, he totally would have now. He could see several other guys giving her a once over. Dan resisted the urge to throttle them. Derek loosed a low whistle.

"Go get'em tiger." He whispered.

Dan watched as Tori shyly made her way over to a lounge chair and sat. Several boys looked like they wanted to go ask her to dance, but her reputation proved too much. Thus, she was left alone.

Now was his chance.

* * *

I was startled out of my solitary-ness by a daisy falling into my lap. I glanced up. And almost fell out of my chair when I saw who stood sheepishly in front of me.

"DAN?!?!"


	9. Another stupid memo

It just occured to me that the link for Tori's dress didn't work in the last chapter. And no, that isn't what Tori looks like. It's just the dress. I'm trying to update soon, it's just been hard with the craziness at my house lately. Sorry.

http [colon slash slash www [dot edressme [dot com slash 4657b [dot html


End file.
